deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Team Mario and Sonic vs Team Mickey Mouse and Looney Tunes
This is a community project, if you want to contribute, please write in the comments below on which character you want to write information, this will mean this fight will be long. ' '''Team Mario and Sonic vs Team Mickey Mouse and Looney Tunes is a What-If? episode of Death Battle, featuring characters from the ''Super Mario Bros ''and Sonic the Hedgehog franchises in Team 1, and characters from the ''Mickey and Friends and Looney Tunes ''franchises in Team 2,adopted by The Golden Moustache. Description Nintendo and Sega vs Disney and Warner Bros! When characters from two rival franchises team up against characters from other rival franchises that also team up, which will be the results, will the Cartoon rivals erase the Gaming rivals, or will the Gaming rivals give a final Game Over to the Cartoon rivals? Spots taken: Mario (The Golden Moustache),Bowser (The Golden Moustache),Luigi (AmazingMetalMario) Sonic (Skyblazero) Interlude Wiz: The 1940's and 1990's introduced rival franchises to two famous franchises, that resulted on heated wars between those franchises '''Boomstick: We are talking about the rivalries of Super Mario Bros vs Sonic the Hedgehog and Mickey and Friends vs Looney Tunes.' Wiz: But what happens when the franchises become allies with each other to prove if videogames or cartoons are better? Boomstick: It results on a epic fight that will amaze fans of that types of fiction, he is Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle! Mario and Sonic Mario Wiz: Through all these years, there's a plumber that has been present since 1981, and is known for his various games, and his name is Mario. Boomstick: Mario is a world famous icon that was once more recogniazable than Mickey Mouse, his rival in this fight. Wiz: Mario has various power ups,such as the ice flower,fire flower,and much more! the ice flower and fire flower grant him the ability to manipulate fire and ice! Boomstick:There's also the boomerang flower,which grants him the ability to throw boomerangs,and the boo mushroom,which allows Mario to become Boo Mario,allowing him to go through fences. Wiz: He also has the blue shell,which allows him to shell dash,he also has the cape feather,which allows him to fly and glide and ground smash and cape spin! Boomstick: He also can turn in Bunny Mario with the carrot power up,which allows him to slow his descent and hover. Wiz:He also has the Copy flower,which can create clones of the mario bros,and the baby mario bros. Boomstick: He also has the frog suit,which allows him to swim faster, and jump higher. Wiz: Mario has also an hammer he can use to swing destroying enemies and objects,talking about hammers,he also has the hammer suit,which allows him to throw hammers obviously. Boomstick: There's also the mega mushroom,which allows him to become giant! Wiz: And also the Metal Cap,making him temporarily invulnerable and heavy. Boomstick:He has the spin drill,which allows him to drill through dirt!. Wiz: There's also the rock Mushroom,which allows him to encase himself in a boulder! Boomstick: He is not without his durability,being able to tank hits from a Power Star level Bowser. Wiz: He also has the battle cards,which he can use to heal his team,and it can boost a stat and deal damage to specific group of enemies,and passive nullify damage. Boomstick: He also has the statue leaf,which can turn him in a statue. Wiz: There is also Cappy,which he can use to possess enemies. Boomstick:Ye- *Boomstick looks at Possessed Bowser and starts laughing* Wiz:Despite all of this,Mario is not invincible,his power ups don't last forever,but other than that,he has no weakness notable. Boomstick:But don't underestimate the italian plumber! unless you want him to crush you with his feet!. Luigi Wiz: Luigi. The Younger Mario Bro. Boomstick: The Cowardly Hero. Wiz: Luigi is known for being the Younger and Cowardly Brother of Mario TBA Yoshi Peach Wiz:Princess Peach,the damsel in distress. Boomstick:But actually,believe it or not,Peach is capable of fighting! Wiz: Peach is capable of using her emotions to fight,she can use her rage attack to shield herself in fire,cause earthquakes by jumping,and grant invulnerability! Boomstick: Joy allows her to fly and create tornadoes. Wiz: Therapy allows her to heal herself and allies,and remove negative status conditions. Boomstick: Come Back allows her to revive a dead ally,and Mute disables her opponent's moves and powers. Wiz: Sleepy Time puts her opponent to sleep,and Psych Bomb causes a rain of bombs to shower all over her opponents,which can cause massive damage. Boomstick:Wishing Power allows her to strenghten and weaken beings,it can also be converted in for example:telekinesis,and a pink laser. Wiz: Bubble allows her to incase herself in a bubble,which makes her impervious to hazards and damage. Boomstick: Peach's Bird allows her to summon a small pink bird to attack,and Heart Powers can be used for several things,such as: increasing physical power,absorb and redirect attacks,stun opponents,and more! Wiz: Magic Weapon allows her to forge a weapon of energy in shape of an hockey stick,and Freeze Frame makes objects freeze and a large empty picture appears in the area surrounding Peach,this traps any opponent caught in it,foes who are hit are stuck under the picture,Darn! however the effect wears off after five seconds. Boomstick: Zone Speed allows Peach to slow down time by focusing on her energy,and Royal Strike has her charging with pink energy and drill kicks the target. Wiz: Empress Peach has Peach jump up as she sprouts wings and a giant crown that looks like an halo,she curls up in a protective position,and then releases a flash from her wings,launching the ball at the goal with maximum speed. Boomstick: Despite all of this,Peach is a pacifist,and she is most of the time overpowered by Bowser,but do not underestimate her,as she can defend herself! Daisy Bowser Wiz:Aaah,Bowser,The Koopa King himself! Boomstick:Heck Yeah! Bowser is the terrifying enemy of Mario,who kidnaps the princess! Wiz: Bowser is capable of breathing fire,has super strenght,and can create blue flames! Boomstick: He also can retreat in his shell and spin around! Wiz:He also has the Koopa Klown Car,which contains giant cannon balls and MechaKoopas. Boomstick: He also always comes back after he dies. Wiz:Let's not forget Dry Bowser! which can throw bones, and jump higher. Boomstick: Bowser also comes back from: electrocuted,getting blown up,frozen and shattered,and fallen from distances!, man,Bowser is basically Jason Voorhees and Killer Croc combined! Wiz: He can also turn in a famous form of his: Giga Bowser! Boomstick:Yep,His down smash can freeze opponents,and his forward smash is explosive! Wiz: In Smash Bros Ultimate,He can grow very large,and his punches can result in instant kills!,man that's terrifying. Boomstick: He also can keep up with Mario,who is MFTL. Wiz: He also defeated Dark Bowser,who was going to conquer the mushroom kingdom,although he had the help of Mario and Luigi. Boomstick: Bowser is actually also pretty smart,capable of making plans to fight against Mario. Wiz:Let's not forget that he can inhale his enemies as well! Boomstick:Wait,i thought this was Team Mario and Sonic vs Team Mickey and Looney Tunes! not Team Kirby and Sonic vs Team Mickey and Looney Tunes!,or has Dedede teached Bowser on how to inhale enemies? WIP Sonic Wiz: Sonic is the famous hedgehog from sonic speed, mascot of Sega. WIP Tails Knuckles Shadow Amy Rose Dr. Eggman Wario Mickey Mouse and Looney Tunes Mickey Mouse Donald Duck Goofy Minnie Mouse Daisy Duck Pete Bugs Bunny Daffy Duck Porky Pig Lola Bunny Elmer Fudd Yosemite Sam Scrooge McDuck Fight Results (Cue Break Free (Lead The Way) if Team Mario & Sonic win) (Cue Mickey and The Roadster Racers Theme Song if Team Mickey Mouse & Looney Tunes win) Sketch-1545597239716.png|If Team Mario & Sonic win Sketch-1545597246385.png|If Team Mickey Mouse & Looney Tunes win Trivia *The connections between both teams is that they are team-ups from rival franchises that serve as some of the most popular franchise rivalries in both types of fiction *The fight was inspired by a similar fight called Team Mario & Sonic VS Team DC & Marvel *The fight will be a sequel to the Mario and Sonic vs Mickey and Bugs fight. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Mickey and Friends vs Mario' themed Death Battles Category:'Sonic vs Mickey and Friends' themed Death Battles Category:Mario vs Looney Tunes themed Death Battles Category:Sonic vs Looney Tunes themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:'Sega vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:'Sega vs Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs Anti-Hero' Themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:The Golden Moustache Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies